


Pupil

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Graphic Description, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Near Death, Stiles Stilinski Accepts The Bite, kind of anyway, of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Sometimes it takes a catastrophe to learn that someone isn't your friend, even if they have posed as one for years.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 27
Kudos: 287





	Pupil

»His pupils are uneven … he doesn't react right … his skull is partially caved in … yeah … no … no he isn't reacting. The doctors gave him something against the pain. They think he will pass peacefully.«

Stiles felt like his whole body was wrapped in cotton wool. He couldn't move. Everything hurt. He couldn't see right and his father's voice sounded so terrified. 

Stiles tried and failed to talk to him. He couldn't even get a finger to move.

»Scott … no … I don't think he would want any of you to see him this way.«

'Not that they would care for my opinion. The pack never cared for my personal wants and needs.'

Hell, even in his thoughts he sounded bitter.

»YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH, SCOTT MCCALL!!! Whose fault do you think it is that my baby boy is dying?«

Stiles knew the answer his father would receive. Knew it before any words had made it across Scott's lips.

The sputtering sound his father made was confirmation enough.

His father stood and walked away from his bed. His shouting getting louder but more incoherent.

Stiles felt tired. He couldn't follow the sounds anymore.

What he could still hear was the door to the room opening and closing. 

Someone slipped into the room.

»Oh sweetheart«

Stiles knew that voice. He knew that he knew. But he had no name for it.

Something warm settled against his cheek. A thumb caressed his cheekbone. 

The sounds around him sounded garbled. Even farther away than before.

It took Stiles a moment to realize why that was. He was dying. He couldn't even muster up his usual bluster. He just felt so tired. But he couldn't leave his dad.

He would be alone in this cruel, cruel world.

A soft whimper pearled over his lips. Barely audible.

More garbled sounds were exchanged over him.

They seemed to have reached a consensus. 

Something warm settled on his left arm and lifted him up.

It hurt. The movement made the pain spike despite whatever they had given him.

Inside his head, Stiles shrieked when there was even more pain. It lanced through his body like a white-hot poker.

Stiles' body seized up and everything went white for a moment before blackness took him away.

OoO

Noah Stilinski stood over his son's lifeless body. Only the monitors told him he was still alive. There was no real movement. Even his chest barely moved to indicate he was still breathing.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was losing him too. First his mother, Claudia when their little boy was barely ten and now the boy himself. Stiles hadn't even reached true manhood yet. Noah was already mourning all the things lost. The future his boy would never have.

He accepted the incoming call when his phone vibrated in his bloody hand. A moment later he wished he hadn't.

Once upon a time, he had wished his little Mischief was more like his best friend Scott McCall. Now he wished his baby boy had never met that callous son of a bitch. 

That righteous asshole blames Stiles for what had happened to him when it was Scott who should have been his backup. Who should have been at his six. But he had been busy fucking his newest flavor of the day for it wasn't even a flavor of the month anymore.

He was shouting at Scott when all he wanted to do was hold his son. Noah finally dropped his phone. Not caring about damaging it. When he turned around he heard a soft voice whisper the words 'Oh sweetheart'.

It took him a moment to realize it was Peter Hale who was gently stroking Stiles' bloody cheekbone. 

»What are you doing here?«, Noah asked him. He was so tired. He wanted to be left alone with Stiles.

»I came as soon as I heard, Sheriff. I know you don't like me much and that is okay. But I made a promise to Stiles when I first met him,« Peter answered.

Noah's brow rose.

»What kind of promise? A merciful death?« 

Noah sounded angry.

Peter shook his head. 

»I asked Stiles if he wanted the bite. He declined and told me he didn't want to be like Scott. Back then I did not understand. But now I do. I wasn't stable enough to take care of new Betas and it messed with them when I gave them the bite. Derek did his best but when Scott ascended … it all went downhill from there. But Stiles made me promise I would turn him if he was ever suffered fatal injuries. And this …« Peter gestured at Stiles' caved in skull. »This constitutes as fatal injuries. I can smell his body starting to shut down so I don't have much time. He is already dying so if the bite shouldn't take I will take the responsibility and end his misery.«

Noah took a shuddering breath. His baby boy had a chance to live. Something Scott hadn't even thought to talk about.

»Do it. If it can save him and let him live a full life I want it for him. Keep your promise!«, Noah urged and watched as Peter gently lifted Stiles' left arm. It was disconcerting to see Peter's face shift and to see him bite Stiles' wrist.

The soft whimper that escaped Stiles made Noah's heart seize.

A moment later Stiles' body started seizing as if he was suffering an epileptic attack. 

Noah wanted to call for a doctor but Peter gently held him back.

»Noah … it's okay. This is normal. It's the bite taking and starting to repair the damage,« Peter explained softly. 

A doctor stepped into the room anyway to check up on them. Peter breathed a sigh of relief. It was one of the doctors who were in the know. He smiled and checked Stiles over.

»I think we should disconnect Stiles and I'll let you take him away, okay? Let's just say you don't want him to die where your wife did. I'll write down you took him to a private facility. If he makes a miraculous recovery … well … stranger things have happened in Beacon Hills, right?«

OoO

When Stiles surfaced again that feeling of being wrapped in cotton wool or underwater had vanished. He could hear soft movements somewhere in the room. Like someone was breathing and his clothing moved.

A strange thudding sound registered next and a really alluring smell. Rain on hot asphalt … Petrichor. Stiles loved that smell.

He smiled softly and tried to remember what happened. The Petrichor came closer.

Something warm settled against his cheek and reflexively Stiles opened his eyes. 

He blinked sleepily, took in the man before him. 

Stiles took a deep breath. Petrichor … Peter.

Peter flashed his eyes and Stiles reacted on instinct. 

He bared his throat and lowered his eyes demurely.

»Oh, sweetheart. I'm glad you are back … how do you feel?«

Peter's voice sounded wrecked with feelings to Stiles' ears. He smelled him and took in all the information he got.

It was only in this moment that it came back to him. He knew what had happened.

His heart rate ratcheted up and Stiles wolfed out.

Peter pressed him back onto the mattress and cooed at him until Stiles relaxed. His beta shift receded and he stared at Peter.

»You bit me,« he whispered.

Peter nodded.

»I kept my promise, Stiles. As you knew I would,« Peter answered.

Stiles pressed forward until he could lean into Peter's strong chest. The older man wrapped him into a warm embrace and pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

»Scott didn't come … they tried to kill me … I … I think I died«, Stiles said softly.

Peter held him close while Stiles cried. Cried for the now truly lost friendship, for the life he now had to leave behind.

»I'm sorry,« Peter whispered.

Stiles looked up at him and shook his head. 

»Not your fault, Peter. Scott didn't really change that much after you bit him. You just gave him the tools to do what he always dreamed about,« Stiles said, his voice sounding pained. 

Peter handed him a bottle of water from the nightstand. 

Stiles drank it and leaned back into Peter's arms. He felt safe in his arms. Felt safe for the first time in years. 

»Your father will come by in a little while. He had to leave for work and just so you are warned. The Council finally had enough. They are sending someone to take care of Scott. There has been so much death since he decided that Beacon Hills is his territory and that he does not have to learn about the rules of the supernatural world. It will be up to us … you and me … to reign the pups in,« Peter told him softly.

Stiles blinked.

»You and me?« Stiles whispered softly.

»You are not dumb, Stiles. You knew I wanted you … have wanted you ever since the day we first met. You are my mate and you know I would do anything for you,« Peter said just as soft.

Stiles blinked. He stared at his wrist where he knew Peter had bitten him. He didn't have to think too hard to know what Peter meant. »Mates … you want me as your mate,« Stiles responded.

Peter nodded.

»You know I'm not … I … I'm not interested in sex,« Stiles stammered.

Peter gently ran his hand up and down Stiles' back. 

»Shhh … no need to panic. Being mates doesn't mean it was to be a sexual relationship. I'm more than fine with cuddling like we are doing now. Whatever you are comfortable with, Stiles,« Peter gently said.

Stiles managed to relax again and nodded. 

»Okay«, he whispered softly.

Peter smiled and lifted his left wrist up for Stiles.

Stiles followed his instincts. His fangs elongated, he nosed at Peter's wrist and a moment later he gave him the reciprocating bite. Their pack-bond evolved into something warm and glowing that encompassed his whole being. 

Stiles relaxed more and curled up in Peter's arms. 

OoO

Noah had his own key for Peter's home. He let himself in and smiled when he heard his son's animated voice. He made no move to sneak up on the two wolves. Instead, he gently knocked at the door frame.

Both Peter and Stiles looked up from where they were cuddled up against each other.

Stiles looked better. Still, a little bit pale and his movements were a bit slow. But he was awake.

Noah moved carefully towards the bed. Prepared to stop and step back at the slightest hint of discomfort from Stiles but his son just smiled softly.

»Hey dad,« Stiles greeted him. 

A heartbeat later the young man wrapped him into a warm embrace. 

Peter had sat up and was watching Stiles carefully. Noah noticed how warm and fond the other man looked.

His brow rose in question and Peter lifted his own wrist to indicate that Stiles already had reciprocated.

Noah nodded and tilted his head a bit to the side so Stiles could scent-mark him as pack. 

»How do you feel, son?«, Noah asked.

Stiles smiled. »Alive … still a bit shaky, but I'm already able to control my shift. Peter said it will take a couple of days for me to fully heal but since all I want right now is curl up, cuddle and sleep I'm not worried about staying in his bed,« Stiles responded cheekily.

Noah smiled. »Sounds good. Did you two already eat or should I brave the kitchen and cook something for us?«

»You? Cooking? Dad …. Really?«, Stiles said.

Peter rose from the bed.

»If you are okay with your dad staying with you, I will cook something suitable for all of us,« Peter said.

Stiles didn't even hesitate. Instead, he manhandled his father towards the bed. He made him strip out of his uniform and gave him some of Peter's sweats. 

The Alpha wolf shook his head in amusement and Noah just gave in to his son's enthusiasm. 

OoO

A couple of days later Stiles made his first trip to the packhouse. Peter stayed by his side.

Stiles knew it would be the last time he would see Scott. The people the Council had sent were on their way. 

As soon as they stepped into the packhouse Scott was upon them. Eyes flashing red and growling. Fangs and claws out.

Stiles did not look very impressed with his supposed best friend. 

»Really Scott … you nearly get me killed and now you are angry because Peter kept a promise? A promise you too made me? You didn't even tell my father about it. You would have let me die,« Stiles said loudly so everyone could hear him, regardless if they were human, kitsune, banshee, or wolf. He studied Scott. »But that was the plan, right, Scott? I'm in your way … always have been. I have been a tool for you. Ever since we met. I was the one who made you study to keep your grades up. I was the one who helped you when your father left … but where were you when my mother died? Ah … you were at summer camp, right? Even though you weren't supposed to go because of your asthma and your mom never realized because she worked too much. And our longstanding gaming dates have been a thing of the past for the last twenty-six months. You always had better things to do … while I was out there … fighting for my life and the lives of our … your friends … you left us to your own devices and fucked your way through most of the senior year … does Allison know you did this even while you were with her? Does Kira know?«

Stiles knew his babbling would provoke Scott some more but he also knew nothing would happen to him. 

»You really never do as you are told, do you, Stilinski?« Scott shouted.

Stiles brow rose.

»Well … nobody told me I had to die for you, buddy. And I told you a long time ago I wouldn't. I wouldn't do that to my dad and you know it,« he said.

Scott growled subvocally. He tried to get Stiles to submit.

The pack had gathered in the doorway to the living room.

Stiles stood proudly. His head held high.

Scott flashed his eyes again.

This time Stiles' eyes flashed in response. They were just as red as Scott's.

»What the fuck?«, Scott shouted and sprang forward.

Derek grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back.

»You do not attack an Alpha's mate … at least not if you don't want to be put down,« Derek said.

Stiles snorted.

»Derek … you know Scott does not care for the rules of the supernatural world. They do not benefit his black and white worldview,« he said.

Someone knocked at the door. 

Peter opened the door before anyone could protest. 

Stiles' gaze flashed towards the door and he smiled.

»Aunt Celeste, Uncle Kais, Cousin Robby … hello,« he greeted the newcomers.

Scott growled louder.

»You allowed another Alpha to step into my house without my permission?«

Stiles snorted and it was Peter who answered.

»Your house, Scott? Were you the one who paid for building it? Are you the one who pays for utilities? Are you even working? I never see you at the vet's where you are supposedly training?«

Scott sputtered and told him he was the Alpha whose territory they were in and he owned everything in the pack.

Stiles looked towards his aunt. 

»You see what I have to put up with?«, he said.

Celeste smiled. 

»Not anymore, Stiles. We'll take care of it,« she said.

Stiles nodded in understanding and stepped to the side, right into Peter's arms.

»What do you mean you will take care of it? Will you take Stiles and Peter away? Will the territory finally be at peace with them gone?«

Scott's voice grated on Stiles' nerves. 

»I really wish you had never become an Alpha,« Stiles growled.

All of a sudden the pressure that had kept building inside of Stiles since he had stepped into the house, released with a pop. Scott roared, his eyes flashed. But they were not gold anymore. Just like that his Alpha Spark was gone.

Everyone looked stunned. Besides Celeste who was cackling like a madwoman.

»What the fuck?«, Stiles muttered under his breath.

»A True Alpha gets his Alpha spark when there are enough betas, human or otherwise, who believe in them. It seems you were the last one, nephew. We will just take Beta McCall away and find him a pack where he will be properly educated. If he isn't willing to learn the rules and obey … well … I think there are some of your cousins who would like to hunt him for sports and I just might let them,« Celeste answered, while Robby and Kais grabbed Scott and pulled him out of the house.

»Has anyone informed Melissa?«, Stiles asked softly not really reacting to the explanation. 

Celeste nodded. »Your father took care of it. She already decided she would stay here and not follow him.«

Stiles nodded and embraced his aunt.

»Wolfhood and the mating bond look good on you, Stiles. Claudia would be so proud of you,« Celeste whispered into his ear.

Stiles blushed and watched her go. Their meetings were always like this. Brief yet full of feelings, but Stiles knew he would see his family more often now.

Very slowly Stiles turned towards the pack. 

Lydia was the first to move. She punched him into the shoulder, before pulling him into a warm embrace.

»Never do that to me again, Stiles. I nearly screamed your name,« she murmured into his shoulder. A soft giggle escaped her when Stiles scented her in response.

»What the fuck, Stilinski?«

Stiles blinked when Jackson pulled him into a short hug.

»No idea what you mean,« Stiles said.

»You snagged yourself a sugar wolf,« Allison said and carefully embraced Stiles, unsure of her welcome.

»Oh boys … girls … let's puppy pile or we will stay in the doorway for the rest of the day,« was Stiles reaction.

A few minutes later the whole pack was on the soft padded living room floor. Everyone found a way to touch and scent Stiles and one after the other accepted Peter and Stiles as the Alpha pair. Even Isaac who had been one of Scott's staunchest supporters. When Stiles asked about it, Isaac blushed.

»I guess I wanted a piece of his ass and was willing to do some very shady things for it. But knowingly send someone I call a friend to their death … big nono … so I … I apologize to all of you for being so dickish. I guess I will follow Derek's advice and get some therapy,« Isaac said.

Everyone blinked, stared at Derek. »You recommend therapy?«, Kira inquired softly.

»Well … it worked wonders for me, didn't it?«, Derek asked.

Laughter roared through the group and Derek's eyes twinkled with amusement.

»I think we all should go and learn from those last fucked up few months,« Stiles said when they had finally calmed down enough.

»If I need to I'll even make it an order,« Peter chimed in.

»No need … as soon as we find someone in the know we'll go … right?« 

Erica sounded so sure and even Cora, who was practically allergic to talking about feelings, nodded. 

»Yeah … sounds good to me … just tell me one thing … how did this fuckery even start?«

»It started with a stupid guy who dragged his fellow pupil out into the woods one night …,« Stiles said dryly.

**Author's Note:**

> Celeste, Kais, and Robby Gajos are OC's I first 'met' in DarkJediQueen's stories. I asked her if it was okay for me to use their likeness in my own stories and she was okay with it. Thank you, Becca. <3
> 
> This story is part of my very own 365 days project where I want to try and write a drabble/short story every day. Wish me luck ^.^  
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes) and cheer me on.


End file.
